Estelle's Secret
by Annabeth Pie
Summary: Estelle is in trouble. Sure, her brother is a counsellor at a place she isn't supposed to know, but there's more than one secret her family has kept from her...
1. How It All Began

**Chapter 1-How It All Began**

**~11 Years Ago~**

"Paul?"

Paul turned to look at his Fiancé, Sally.

"Yes?"

"Something happened today," She muttered. "I met Zeus."

"I thought you did already," Paul joked. "Ya know, when you had Percy."

"That was _Poseidon_ dummy," Sally corrected with a laugh.

"Alright, I get it's not every day you meet the Lord of the Sky but," Paul turned to Sally, ignoring the groceries he was putting away. "What made this special?"

Sally glanced at the clock. Okay, it was 8, Percy wouldn't be back from his date until 9:30. He shouldn't overhear.

"Well-"

Sally was interuppted by the door banging open.

"MOM! WE'RE HOME!"

Sally looked towards the door to see her son and his girlfriend walk in.

"Percy?" Sally asked. "Aren't you two going to see 'The Conjuring'?"

"We _were_," Annabeth rolled her eyes. "But Percy chickened out once Annabelle came on the screen. Like, a minute into the movie."

"I did NOT chicken out," Percy argued. "I just thought Annabelle was too much like you."

"Oh really?" Annabeth hissed. "You think I'm a murderous doll?"

"That's not what I-"

"And that I should be locked in a case in some Demonoligist's basement with other Hades spawn?"

All was quiet as Annabeth glared at Percy, looking very much like Annabelle. Then the two cracked up. What would be a Break-Up conversation was normal for the two.

"Anyways, Ms. Jackson-"

"You can call me Sally, Annabeth."

"Alright. Anways, Sally, I was wondering If I could stay...? I was planning to go back to Camp, but Chiron just IM-"

"Iris Messaged?" Paul asked, hoping he finally got something right.

"Nope," Annabeth told him. She took out her phone. "He _literally_ Instant Messaged me. That was creepy. Anyways, all the Camp Trucks just broke down due to the Stolls."

"Who would've guessed?" Percy rolled his eyes.

"And even if I actually wanted to go to Virginia-"

"I get it," Sally smiled. "Sure. Percy? Why don't you and Annabeth go to your room? I have to talk to Paul for a moment."

The two raced to Percy's room (which Annabeth won). Sally let out a sigh, then turned back to her fiancé.

"Paul, Zeus and I..."

"This baby's another demi?"

"Yes."

Sally thought explanation was over. Unfortunately, Percy and Annabeth were sitting, ears pressed against the door.

And they heard everything.


	2. Signs

**~11 Years Ago~**

Percy and Annabeth stared at each other in disbelief.

"So...I'm having a sibling..." Percy began. "_And_ it's a FREAKING CHILD OF ZEUS?!?! HOW MANY GODS DO YOU THINK MY MOM PLAYED ON?!"

Annabeth chuckled. "Percy, it doesn't work like that. Calm down."

"Annabeth, there's another demigod in my family," Percy remarked. "How am I supposed to calm down?!"

"Percy, please," Annabeth tried soothing her boyfriend. "Thalia and Jason both found camp at a young age. Your sibling will be okay."

"Annabeth, you don't understand," Percy sighed. "I don't want he or she to go through what I did."

"Seaweed Brain, your sibling may be a child of Zeus," Annabeth smiled, putting a hand on Percy's shoulder. "But I promise you. He-or she-won't have to re-live the Odssey, or hold up the sky, or travel the labrynth, or be stripped of their memory. I promise."

Little did she know, she couldn't be more right.

Except, it would be worse.

**~1 year later (10 years ago)~**

"Happy Birthday dear Estelle...Happy Birthday to you!"

The one year old started laughing and looked at the candle. Her older brother stood next to her, thinking she'll need help to blow it out.

Estelle looked back up at everyone there. It's not a large crowd-her mom, her dad (as she thought) her brother's girlfriend, and a kid she had never seen with curly brown hair and a slight beard.

Estelle looked at the candle again, and blew it out.

Everyone stared in disbelief. A one year old shouldn't be able to blow out a candle first try. Most five year olds still can't do that. Also, everyone in the room swore that they felt a slight draft as Estelle blew out the candle.

_Oh boy_... Percy thought.

**~1 Year later (9 years ago)~**

"Alright Estelle," Percy smiled as he strapped her in her carseat of the family Prius. "We're just going to McDonalds, okay? If your good I'll get you a-"

Percy's phone began to ring. He fished it out of his pocket, and scowled. It was Leo. Again.

"Sorry Est, have to take this," Percy told his sister before another one of his friend's rants.

However, Estelle wanted her brother's attention. The toddler got upset, and began to cry. Percy didn't hear her. So she sobbed. Percy still didn't seem to hear. She whimpered. Percy turned, but since she lit up the second he did, he turned back.

So, Estelle began to scream and throw a tantrum.

"Oh my gods..." Percy whispered. "Sorry Leo, have to go!" He shoved his phone back into his pocket, and turned to Estelle. "WHAT IN HADES ESTELLE?!"

By now, a few heads in the apartment parking lot had turned.

"I WAS ON THE PHONE FOR ONE MINUTE! THAT WAS IMPORTANT (not)! IF YOU CAN'T GIVE ME ONE MINUTE-"

Estelle screamed louder, truly angry and scared by now. Her brother had never screamed at her before.

Percy jumped at a thunderclap. Then he felt a raindrop. Then two. Then three. Then all hell broke loose and the floodgates opened.

Percy slammed the door and jumped into the drivers seat. He was wet due to surprise and lack of conversation. Wet and angry.

"Estelle..." he muttered under his breath.

"Your fault," she huffed back.

She got one of those Annabelle glares long thought to be only given by Annabeth.

**~3 years later (6 years ago)~**

"Annabeth!"

Estelle ran up to her favorite sitter.

"Aww! Hey Est!"

"Are you and my brother engaged yet?" She asked.

Annabeth glanced up. Sally was standing there, wearing a look that no doubt said 'I told her to ask you.'

"Welllll," Annabeth showed Estelle the ring on her finger. "I may or may not have said yes."

"YES!" Sally screamed. Annabeth looked at her mother-in-law. "I mean, congratulations," Sally said turing red.

"Yes!" Estelle squealed. "Wait...will you still come see me?"

"Of course!" Annabeth gave her a big hug. "How could I not?"

"Alright Annabeth," Sally opened the door. "I'll be back at 10, Estelle's bedtime is 8."

"Isn't it 7?" Annabeth asked.

"Oh, I think you girls deserve some extra time together tonight," Sally kissed Estelle on her forehead. "See you later Annbeth!"

A few hours later, Annabeth grabbed some popcorn while Estelle watched 'Tru and the Rainbow Kingdom' on Netflix.

"Estelle! I have the popcorn!" Annabeth called as she walked into the living room with a big blue bowl.

Estelle was a little too eager-and burned her tongue. Annabeth tried to calm her down, but she was bawling. There was a sudden flash of light, and Annabeth rushed to the window. She dialed a number.

"911, what's your emergency?"

"Hello?" Annabeth asked. "I had a lightning strike right outside of 4729 Boscar Lane, one of the trees is on fire and rapidly coming in towards the building."

"Alright ma'am. Stay where you are, we'll have a firetruck there right away."

Annabeth sighed. No rain...only Estelle's screams.

It hit her, and Annabeth groaned. Estelle's powers were getting out of control.

Thankfully she and Percy were becoming counselors at camp next year. Estelle will have two familliar faces when her time comes.


End file.
